Universal Metazoa NC
Universal Metazoa NC Themed Zones * Exotic Entry * Tropical Biomes ** Africa Safari ** Madagascar ** Asian Kingdom * Wild Seas * Amity * Inkoplious ''' * '''DragonsVille * Spyro's Kingdom * Nickelodeon Safari Center ** Bikini Bottom ** Dora & Diego's Rainforest ** Bubbletucky - A Bubble Guppies Universe * The Lost Kingdom ** Jurassic Park '''- An area themed to Jurassic Park ** '''Skull Island ** The Land of Ice Age ** The Great Valley * Wild Woods of America & Europe ** Bear Country - Home of the Berenstain Bears * Animal Starland ** Bird Island '- based on ''Angry Birds ''franchise and as well as ''The Angry Birds Movie *'''PETopia **'Garfield's Fun Fair ' **'The Secret World of Pets ' *'Discovery Lagoon' Rides and Attractions Exotic Entry Barney's Animal Alphabet Safari - A show Barney's Zoo - A water play area Character All-Star Safari Zone - A meet'n'greet Tropical Blomes The Jungle River UEP - Same as the Jungle Cruise at Disneyland Butterfly Display - A butterfly display Congo River Rapids UEP - A river rapids ride Gecko Encounter - A gecko exhibit Africa Safari Africa Safari Expedition UEP - Silimar to Kilimanjaro's Safari at Disney's Animal Kingdom Horton Hears a Who! The Ride UEP - A dark ride with projected screens of character The Island of Nool - A wave pool Horton's Elephant Exhibition - A elephant display Wild Seas Here Comes Flipper! - A dolphin show Inkoplious Splatoon: Turf War Spin UEP - Silimar to Buzz Lightyear Space Ranger Spin. Callie & Mary Live! - A holographic concert show Jurassic Park Jurassic Park: River Adventure UEP - Same as the one at Universal Orlando Ptyendon Flyers UEP - Same as the one at Universal Orlando Jurassic Park Discovery Center - Same as the one at Universal Orlando T-Rex Rampage UEP - A wooden roller coaster The Land of Ice Age Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall UEP - A Vekoma Shoot-The-Chutes dark ride Mammy's Mammoth Coaster UEP - A steel coaster similar to Apallo's Chariott at Busch Gardens Williamsburg Sid's Fun Corner - A kids play area The Great Valley Journey Into The Land Before Time UEP - A Intamin EMV Dark Ride similar to Dinosaur at Disney's Animal Kingdom. Petrie's Flight UEP - A Vekoma steel coaster/dark ride. Dino-Vision 4D - A 4D show from 1995. Cera's Threehorn Runners UEP - A Vekoma Boomerang. Ducky's Play Pound - TBA. The Land Before Time Log Adventure UEP - TBA. Spike's Rock Spinners - TBA. Great Valley River Rapids UEP - TBA. Littlefoot's Prehistoric Spin! UEP - A MACK Rides Spinning Wild Mouse. Sharptooth Rampage! UEP - A dueling wooden hybrid corkscrew coaster. Great Valley Ice Cream Co. - TBA. Ozzy's EggTastic Shack - TBA. Chomper's - TBA. Dino's Inc. - TBA. Bear Country: Home of the Bearstein Bears The Bearstein Bears George Camping UEP - A trackless dark ride Brother & Sister's Playground Fun - A kids playground The Hannah-Barbara Zoo The Fantastic World of Hannah-Barbara UEP - Same as the one at Universal Studios Orlando Yogi Bear's Rapids Mayhem UEP - A water-rapids ride Huckleberry Hound's Antique Cars - A antique car ride Scooby-Doo's Ghost Blasters UEP - A interactive dark ride Bird Island Garfield's FunFair The Secret World of Pets Category:Universal Escape Resort